Intrigues
by Yami Flo
Summary: Intrigue : a Machination secrète ou déloyale qu’on emploie pour obtenir quelque avantage ou pour nuire à quelqu’un. b Liaison amoureuse passagère. Entre les quatre Mashô, les deux définitions sont valables... Yaoi, Lemons, suite de Séduction.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, un peu Angst ; Yaoi, Lemons (ou Lime ? pas sûre) ; suite de 'Séduction'. La lecture de cette dernière n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre ce qui suit.

Couples : NaazaRajura, ShutenRajura (enfin, oui et non), allusions à un AnubisRajura, AnubisNaaza

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Intrigues**

Intrigue : a) Machination secrète ou déloyale qu'on emploie pour obtenir quelque avantage ou pour nuire à quelqu'un. b) Liaison amoureuse passagère.

_A quoi penses-tu quand tu les vois côte à côte ?_

La haine. Violente, aussi puissante qu'un tsunami qui s'abat sur les côtes, balayant tout sur son passage. Voilà ce qui l'habite quand il les regarde tous les deux.

Ses poings se crispent, ses dents se serrent, ses yeux s'étrécissent, et il retient difficilement l'envie de bouger, de se jeter sur eux pour les séparer, leur arracher les yeux à l'un comme à l'autre, les mutiler, les faire souffrir le martyre.

Ils ne font même pas attention à lui, comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il ne faisait même pas parti de leur vie. Et quelque part, il sent, il sait qu'il ne le fait pas. Trop arrogants, l'un comme l'autre, pour reconnaître son existence en public, même si l'un des deux la reconnaît (_le fait-il vraiment, ou n'es-tu toujours que son jouet ?_) le fait dans le 'privé'.

Il les hait, tous les deux. L'un parce qu'il est manipulateur et cruel, l'autre…

Ah, l'autre…Une bouffée de chaleur le submerge, et sa vision se colore de rouge. Il voudrait l'étrangler, mais pas ici, pas lorsque Arago-sama est présent.

Il le hait parce qu'il a su se libérer de la toile.

Rien ne le laisser présager au départ. Rien du tout. Il a d'abord pensé à lui comme à une victime. Il s'en souvient si clairement.

Cet inconnu, cet adolescent qui se tenait devant eux, bras croisés, tête penchée sur le côté, souriant, l'air tellement _supérieur_.

Jeune, insolent, fier. Le dernier arrivé, le petit dernier de leur groupe, le plus jeune des Généraux d'Arago, celui que leur maître regardait avec intérêt, mais alors, il regardait chaque nouveau venu avec le même intérêt, cherchant les forces et les faiblesses, les corrigeant si besoin était, et souvent douloureusement.

Beau, d'une beauté provocante, pas comme celle de Rajura, mais qui attire l'œil, qui se complait aux regards.

Jeune, naïf. N'ayant probablement jamais encore connu l'étreinte d'un autre homme, ou même d'une femme, pour ce qu'ils en savaient,…

_Il n'avait connu ni l'un ni l'autre avant Rajura et il le lui avait avoué et le Gen Mashô avait ri de lui et de ses aveux et il l'avait invité à le prendre encore une fois…_

…mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé aborder le sujet, cela ne les regardait pas, et les yeux de Shuten Doji le leur faisaient bien comprendre.

Shuten Doji…

Il n'avait rien pensé de spécial en le voyant pour la première fois. Un peu trop insolent dans ses actes et dans ses paroles, mais alors, qui d'entre eux ne l'était pas ? Ils étaient les Yon Mashô, les plus grands guerriers des deux mondes, bien sûr qu'ils en étaient fiers et n'hésitaient pas à le montrer.

Non, la présence de Shuten ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Rajura le regarder. Et il avait nerveusement avalé sa salive en songeant que oui, Shuten était jeune, impulsif, naïf et cherchait probablement le contact physique.

Une proie facile pour le manipulateur et le séducteur impie qu'était Rajura.

Tous ceux qui entraient en contact avec lui étaient ses proies, même le fier Yami Mashö, Anubis, le guerrier balafré qui évitait soigneusement leur compagnie (_ou_ _évitait-t-il seulement la compagnie de Rajura parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien se qui se cachait derrière ses sourires ?_) lorsqu'il le pouvait, et cela arrivait assez souvent.

Il les saluait de la tête, aussi poliment que possible, les écouter parler sans les interrompre, monter les faiblesses dans leurs plans, et c'était tout. Pas vraiment de conversations personnelles, juste le nécessaire pour vivre avec eux et leur rappeler qu'il existait. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Tout du moins, lorsqu'il était là.

Naaza se souvenait très bien l'avoir croisé, au détour d'un couloir, collé à Rajura, son visage enfuit dans la longue chevelure blanche du Gen Mashô, les yeux clos, comme s'il savourait ce moment (_et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Combien de fois avait-il lui-même fait la même chose sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ?_) et en voulait plus.

Plus tard, en passant devant la chambre de Rajura, il avait entendu les cris, les bruits qui indiquaient qu'effectivement, il avait eu droit à plus. Et un seul coup d'œil par le panneau entrebâillé avait confirmé ce qu'il suspectait.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pensé qu'au contraste ; la peau claire et immaculée de Rajura contre celle plus sombre, plus bronzée et couturée de cicatrices d'Anubis. Il n'avait pu penser qu'aux deux corps perdus dans les draps noirs, et après, seulement après, il avait violemment rougi et s'était enfui. L'avaient-ils entendus ? Qui sait ? 'Occupés' comme ils l'étaient, il en doutait fortement.

Plus tard était venu la vraie réalisation ; Anubis avait couché avec Rajura. Il s'était senti trahi par l'un comme par l'autre.

Mais il n'avait pas été jaloux. Non, pas du tout. Il était juste…triste. Vidé. Secoué. Bien sûr, il savait que Rajura ne tenait pas à lui (_pas autant que lui_), mais…

Son trouble avait-il été visible ? Certainement. Car quelques jours (_Jours ? Mois ? Difficile de mesurer le temps dans le Youjakai_), Anubis s'était présenté à la porte de ses quartiers, et il l'avait accueilli comme si de rien n'était, le visage totalement neutre.

Trop neutre, peut-être.

-Tu nous as vu.

Anubis avait été direct. Franc. Clair. Et il avait hoché la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Anubis l'avait regardé longuement avant de parler.

-Cela recommencera, tu sais. Ne t'étonne pas si jamais tu me retrouves dans sa chambre, ou lui dans la mienne.

Il avait serré les lèvres, se refusant à parler, à reconnaître (_qu'il énonçait simplement les faits_) qu'il le savait déjà.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Juste ce qu'il m'a demandé. Et toi aussi, tu fais ce qu'il te demande, même lorsque tu n'en as pas envie. C'est dur de lui dire non.

Il avait ajouté la dernière partie après un petit sourire, et Naaza avait détourné la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, incapable de lui dire (_à quel point il avait raison, et il le savait_) de s'en aller et de le laisser tranquille.

La main du Yami Mashô l'avait soudain saisi sur le menton. Fermement, mais gentiment en même temps, le forçant à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu auras mal. A un moment ou à un autre, tu auras mal. C'est couru d'avance. Lui et toi, vous êtes si…différent. Tu n'es qu'une intrigue de plus dans une toile toujours grandissante. Comme moi. Comme ceux avant nous.

Il avait protesté. Faiblement.

-Il ne me fera pas de mal. Jamais.

Et Anubis avait souri. Pas de ce sourire arrogant qu'avaient Rajura ou Shuten, mais d'un sourire presque tendre, un peu amusé, un peu…désabusé.

-Tu es naïf. Innocent. C'est pourquoi tu auras mal. Mais saches une chose, Naaza…Si jamais tu as besoin d'une personne à qui parler, d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer…Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'écouter ou de quelqu'un pour te consoler de quelque façon que ce soit, ma porte est toujours ouverte. Ne l'oublie pas.

Et il avait hoché la tête avant de répondre.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas.

C'était il y a longtemps. Avant même que Rajura perde son œil dans une bataille. Il n'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Il n'y avait juste plus pensé.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant, cette conversation revient le hanter, alors qu'il voit Rajura (_faire ce qu'il fait de mieux, attirer les ingénus dans sa toile_) le trahir (_quelle trahison ? Tu as toujours su qu'il n'était pas qu'à toi_) à nouveau, cette fois avec le Oni Mashô.

Il les avait vu partir ensemble. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'ils allaient s'entraîner, comme d'habitude. Il les avait suivi pour se joindre à eux. Mais au lieu d'une lutte à l'épée, d'un combat à mains nues, ils étaient entrain de…

Ses joues le brûlent en les regardant ainsi affalés l'un sur l'autre, à demi nus, jouant l'un avec l'autre sans aucune gêne, sans aucune retenue, mais il ne peut détourner les yeux, il doit regarder, il faut qu'il regarde, même si la part rationnelle de son esprit, celle qu'il écoute si rarement, lui hurle de partir.

Ses joues le brûlent de honte d'être ainsi tombé sur eux. Elles le brûlent de honte de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qui allait se produire dans cette pièce. Elles le brûlent de honte parce que les gémissements de Rajura, lorsque Shuten lui mordille le cou, le font lentement réagir et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de porter une main à son entrejambe et de se caresser doucement au travers du tissu.

Et toujours, pendant qu'il se touche, il regarde le couple étendu sur le tatami.

Longues caresses. Baisers passionnés. Les jambes de Rajura nouées autour de la taille de son cadet, le torse fermement collé au sol. Shuten, appuyés sur ses avant-bras, les mains bien à plat de caque côté du torse de celui à qui il s'apprête à faire l'amour.

_Ma première fois était la même, oui, les mêmes gestes, la même intimité, les mêmes contacts et j'ai pensé qu'il m'aimait également et j'ai pensé qu'il me serait fidèle comme moi je lui étais fidèle à ce moment et quelle cruelle déception j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que je n'étais rien pour lui…_

Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, empêcher Shuten de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait par la suite, d'être une autre mouche dans la toile de l'araignée, une autre victime volontaire (_involontaire ?)_ du charme de Rajura.

Il aurait dû partir, partir loin, pour éviter de penser au peu d'intérêt qu'il représentait pour le Gen Mashô, partir pour voir un autre faire l'amour avec Rajura, faire l'amour à Rajura (_oh, et comme il voulait les haïr, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas vraiment, parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien à quel point il était difficile de résister au général aux cheveux blancs ou à quel point Shuten était innocent/vulnérable/incapable de voir ce qui l'attendait_) mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, en silence, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de gémir, de crier, et il y parvint, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, incapable de fermer les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler mais il ne sangloterait pas, ça non, il ne pouvait pas être découvert maintenant.

-Shuten…prends-moi.

Il frémit. Ces mots…ces mots que Rajura lui murmure toujours à l'oreille (_lui ordonne de faire_), dit à un autre…Un autre qui va obéir. Qui n'obéirait pas à une telle demande ?

C'est pourquoi ce son est si surprenant.

Un rire. Un rire puissant. Un rire à gorge déployée. Un rire qui pourrait être considéré comme beau, n'eussent été les circonstances. Mais un rire…cruel.

Et il n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il ne peut que regarder, interdit, le Oni Masho, l'enfant aux cheveux écarlates, le plus orgueilleux des combattants qu'il ait jamais rencontré, pencher la tête en arrière pour rire, la longue rivière rouge de ses cheveux nimbant son dos comme une cascade de sang.

Un rire qui semble ne pas avoir de fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe brutalement, et qu'il se mette à sourire, et Naaza ne peut que trembler, parce que ce sourire est identique à celui de Rajura et (_si beau, si fier, pourquoi ce sourire ne m'est-il pas destiné exclusivement, pourquoi doit-il être toujours messager de mauvais augure et annonciateur de fausses promesses_) que, juste un moment, il comprend pourquoi Shuten est considéré comme 'désirable' par le général aux cheveux blancs.

-Tu penses me contrôler ?

Et, à sa grande surprise (_à la grande surprise aussi de Rajura, dont l'unique œil valide s'est légèrement agrand_i) Shuten se redresse totalement, toisant le Gen Masho de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres ? Tu penses que je ne suis là que pour te satisfaire ?

Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine toujours nue et marquée par les suçons, rappel douloureux, rappel insidieux de pourquoi il est ici, de ce qui devait se passer…

_Comme toi, petit esclave, un autre prisonnier du désir, un autre jouet pour le Gen Mashô, prêt à le rejoindre dans son lit chaque nuit s'il le demandait, une victime comme toi…_

…mais de ce qui ne sera pas, car Shuten s'est relevé, et il toise le jeune homme toujours allongé de haut.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Je ne suis pas là pour suivre tes désirs comme un chiot suit son maître. Je ne suis pas là simplement parce que _tu_ l'as décidé, mais parce que _je_ le veux.

Rajura renifle de dédain, mais quelque part, l'effet n'est pas là. Il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non (_il n'est pas habitué à ce que l'un de ses _**amants**_ se refuse à lui, se refuse à lui obéir_) et Naaza le comprend confusément, sans surprise.

Qui pourrait résisté à la beauté et aux avances plus ou moins subtiles du Gen Mashô ? Ni lui, ni Anubis n'ont réussi (_Anubis plus longtemps que toi, plus souvent que toi, et il te dit toujours quand il a couché avec Rajura, il est honnête avec toi sur ce point_) Apparemment, Shuten Doji le pouvait sans effort.

-Si tu veux quelqu'un de facile, siffle donc, et je suis sûr que Naaza ne sera que trop heureux d'accourir et de te 'satisfaire'.

Son cœur rate un battement. Est-ce tout ce que Shuten pense de lui ?

Un cri de colère, des mots forts.

-Ce n'est pas Naaza que je veux en ce moment, Shuten ! C'est toi !

Un reniflement.

-Alors continues de rêver, Rajura, car moi, tu ne m'auras jamais.

Le visage de Rajura est déformé par la haine, la rage incommensurable qu'il ressent. Shuten est droit est fier, réarrangeant son kimono comme si de rien n'était, son sourire toujours aussi supérieur…

Et Naaza sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, il sent les larmes qui pointent dans ses yeux, il sent sa main qui se resserre comme un crampon autour de son membre, coupant l'afflux de sang, coupant net son désir, et il sent aussi son sang bouillir, il sent la haine qui peu à peut l'envahi.

Haine qui se renforce quand Shuten quitte la pièce en regardant dans sa direction, sourd aux cris de colère de Rajura, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il était là, qu'il les regardait depuis le début.

Et, Naaza le réalise avec amertume et colère, c'est le cas. Shuten avait eu conscience de sa présence depuis le début. Shuten avait joué avec Rajura comme Rajura avait joué (_joue encore_) avec lui.

Haine. Rage. Colère. Jamais encore il n'a haït quelqu'un avec tant de force (_Et Rajura, qu'en fais-tu ?_) et il ne pensait pas que c'était possible.

Rajura était un prédateur, une araignée qui attirait les insectes (_comme lui_) dans sa toile ou les laisser y tomber (_comme Anubis_), mais une fois dans la toile, personne ne pouvait plus s'en libérer, il ne pouvait que revenir encore et encore vers le Gen Mshô, en demandant plus, toujours plus, sans jamais rien obtenir, juste la sensation d'être un jouet de plus, un jouet qui sait ce qu'il est mais qui ne peut quitter son propriétaire.

Shuten n'était pas de cela. De victime, il était devenu à ses yeux un prédateur encore plus dangereux que Rajura, parce qu'il avait la force de le repousser, de lui dire « non », et de jouer avec lui en retour comme Rajura jouait avec les autres.

_Pourquoi peut-il lui échapper, quand moi je n'y arrive pas ?_

Il les haïssait.

Il les haïssait tout les deux.

Et il voulait hurler, il voulait pleurer, il voulait…il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Se levant finalement, il se mit à courir. Où exactement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, c'était tout. Il fallait…Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un.

Et Anubis était là pour cela, l'attendant à la porte de sa chambre, comme s'il avait su (_mais comment ?_) qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Ils se dévisagent tous les deux. Anubis est silencieux, impeccable dans son kimono aux teintes sombres. Et lui…Lui est en larmes, et il s'en rend compte à présent, en larmes et faible et las, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne dit rien lorsque Anubis lui fait remarquer.

-Tu pleures. Il t'a finalement fait mal ?

-Ils m'ont tous les deux fait mal.

Sa voix est presque…brisée. Anubis se contente de hocher la tête.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

Anubis ne le jugeait pas. Si rien d'autre, il avait l'air un peu désolé de la situation, mais il ne le regardait pas avec pitié (_ou si peu_) ou avec amusement (_comme Rajura l'aurait fait à sa place_), juste avec calme et sérénité.

-Oui, tu m'avais prévenu.

Et il se jette sur lui et blotti sa tête contre son épaule avant d'exploser en sanglots, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, et il sent les mains d'Anubis lui caresser le dos en cercle pour le calmer.

Il pleure longuement, sans relever la tête, et toujours Anubis le laisse faire. Combien de temps ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais ses sanglots s'apaisent, ses larmes se tarissent, mais toujours il se sent vide et il sait qu'il a besoin de quelque chose, de quelque chose que seul Anubis peut lui donner.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais un murmure distinct et suppliant.

-Fais moi l'amour.

Les mains d'Anubis s'arrêtent brusquement. L'une quitte son dos et vient lui soulever le menton (_comme la première fois, avec la même délicatesse et qui aurait pensé que quelqu'un à l'air si féroce pouvait être si tendre ?_) et Naaza ne peut plus que plonger son regard dans celui du Yami Mashô.

-Naaza…tu es sûr ?

-Je…Oui.

Que peut-il dire d'autre ? (_Non, je ne suis pas sûr, je voudrais que ce soit Rajura mais il ne le fera pas et oh pitié j'en ai besoin je t'en supplie Anubis et tu m'avais dit que tu serais là pour moi et pitié ne me rejette pas je ne le supporterais pas_) Il ajoute nerveusement :

-S'il te plaît.

Anubis le regarda encore un moment, semblant le jauger, et Naaza commença à se sentir nerveux (et s'il refusait ?) et à s'agiter légèrement. Puis Anubis parla.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Il pousse un petit cri de surprise quand Anubis le soulève du sol et passe un bras sous ses jambes pour le porter (_comme un jeune marié porte sa nouvelle épouse_) jusqu'à son lit.

-Détends-toi. Je serais gentil.

Et il sonne tellement sincère en disant cela (_si peu comme Rajura_) que Naaza se laisse faire lorsque Anubis l'embrasse avant de le reposer sur le matelas avec précaution. Il enfuit automatiquement la tête dans un oreiller, alors que les doigts d'Anubis commencent à courir sur lui, quand ses lèvres viennent se souder à son cou, quand ses mains se posent sur ses hanches, quand il commence à sentir distinctement quelque chose de dur contre le tissu qui recouvre encore ses cuisses.

-Naaza.

Il relève la tête de son coussin, fixant Anubis du regard. Quand s'est-il déshabillé ? Il est déjà nu, et il le regarde avec…Il ne sait pas trop. Affection ? Tendresse ?

-Préfères-tu te déshabiller tout seul, ou veux-tu que je m'en charge ?

Naaza le regarda avec stupéfaction.

_Rajura ne me demande jamais si je le veux ou non…_

Mais Anubis n'était pas Rajura. Il ne s'impatienterait pas, le laisserait trouver son rythme, le traiterait (_avec amour_) avec bienveillance, ne l'obligerait pas à quoique ce soit. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Naaza fit lui-même glisser son kimono de ses épaules. Anubis hocha la tête et une fois que l'adolescent (_toujours jeune, malgré tout ce temps écoulé sur terre_) eut fini de l'ôter, il jeta l'encombrant vêtement sur le côté, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Naaza ferma les yeux durant la plupart de ses attouchements. Il pouvait sentir la bouche du Yami Mashô sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

_Si bon !_

Il se sent bien, il se sent mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été…Jusqu'à ce qu'Anubis s'arrête.

Il ouvre grand les yeux. Anubis est agenouillé entre ses jambes, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, mais il ne bouge plus. Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui, et Naaza le regarde avec curiosité, attendant qu'il lui ordonne (_demande simplement_) de faire quelque chose.

Mais Anubis se contente de sourire (un sourire si beau, si différent de celui de Rajura) et de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu peux participer également, tu sais.

Il n'a pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour lui lorsque Naaza se redresse et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, les yeux clos, et Anubis lui rend son baiser avec autant de ferveur qu'il le peut, ses mains reprenant leur danse sur le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Ils jouent. Baisers fugaces, caresses légères ou insistantes. Suçons partout sur le corps. Effleurements divers. Ils jouent sans penser à rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Anubis pose les mains sur ses hanches et sourit nerveusement.

-Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

Et Naaza hoche la tête lentement et écarte plus largement les cuisses. Il gémit légèrement quand Anubis commence à le préparer, lui murmurant sans cesse de se détendre car il ne veut pas lui faire mal, et il tâche de lui obéir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Anubis le prenne.

Naaza crie de douleur, peu habitué (_c'est la première fois, qu'imaginais-tu ?)_ à être dans cette position. Quelques larmes roulent sur ses jouent, tandis qu'il arque le dos malgré lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les avant-bras d'Anubis, qui siffle entre ses dents mais ne lui fait pas de remarque. Au contraire, il s'immobilise, le laisse s'habituer.

Avant de recommencer à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, et Naaza crie, gémit, resserre les jambes autour de la taille du Yami Mashô, crie son nom entre deux gémissements.

_C'est si bon et oh Anubis oui comme ça c'est bon oh pourquoi Rajura ne peut-il pas m'aimer comme ça et pourquoi faut-il que ce soit un autre qui fasse ça mais pourquoi me plaindrais-je j'ai toujours rêvé de cet instant même si ce n'est pas avec la personne que j'espérais oh Rajura pourquoi oh pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme Anubis ?_

Il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Anubis retomba lourdement sur lui après un dernier cri, un dernier coup de rein, et lui-même avait déjà expérimenter l'extase un moment plus tôt.

Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne bougea, cherchant à regagner ses sens. Anubis fut le premier à récupérer et à se redresser et, l'espace d'un instant, Naaza crut (_qu'il allait lui demander de partir après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, comme Rajura_) qu'il allait l'abandonner.

Mais le Yami Mashô se contenta d'attraper le bord du drap, repoussé plus tôt durant leurs ébats, et de le tirer jusqu'à leur taille avant de se rallonger à côté de lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

Il n'y a plus que le silence, mais c'est un silence confortable, et Naaza sent qu'il pourrait s'endormir sans crainte. Ses yeux papillotent et il sent la fatigue s'installer.

-Naaza ?

-Hum ?

Anubis le regarde encore, à demi redressé sur un coude. Il semble détendu, mais dans ses yeux brille une lueur que Naaza ne lui connaît pas.

-Si Rajura te le demandait à nouveau…lui dirais-tu oui ?

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir soigneusement.

_Non ! Il m'a trahi il ne se soucie pas de moi de ce que je pense il ne m'aime pas il se sert juste de moi je suis juste son jouet un esclave et oh Kami-sama je ne le sais que trop bien mais j'ai peur de ne jamais être capable de le repousser parce que je l'aime et j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'un jour il me retourne ces sentiments !_

Naaza se blottit un peu plus contre le torse d'Anubis, savourant le parfum épicé mêlé à l'odeur de sueur qui se dégageait de sa peau, ses doigts perdus dans les courts cheveux de son amant. Le regardant dans les yeux, il se contenta de répondre.

-Et toi, le ferais-tu ?

Anubis hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-…Oui. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, oui.

-Alors, répondit Naaza en se penchant pour l'embrasser, tu as ta réponse.

**Fin**


End file.
